Jax-Ur
Jax-Ur (born Sela-Sonn) is the leader of Black Zero and a former member of the Science Guild. Biography Prelude Jax-Ur was a member of the Science Guild. She worked with Val-El and Daron-Vex and was a very good to friends with them. She left the guild when Daron sentenced Val to death and took away his family's ranks. After leaving the Science Guild, Jax formed a rebel group named Black Zero that aimed to unite the citizens of Kandor City and stop the oppression of the Rankless. Season 1 "Savage Night" When Brainiac arrived at Kandor, Dru-Zod along with Jayna-Zod come to Jax to seek an alliance to help defeat Brainiac. Jax agrees, but on the condition that she gets Daron-Vex. "Hope" Later, Daron-Vex is brought to her. She explains to him why she left the Science Guild and formed Black Zero, torturing him for information regarding the Genesis Chamber and her Codex project. After receiving the information, Daron eventually escapes in a skimmer. Becoming cognizant of this, Jax activates the torture device on Daron's neck, causing him to lose control of the skimmer and crash into the side of a mountain in the Outlands. Jax is later broached by Seg-El for the aid of Black Zero in a joint task force with the Sagitari to take down the Voice of Rao, which she reluctantly provides. While the task force goes into action, Jax goes to the Genesis Chamber to confirm her suspicions about her Codex. Using a password given by Daron to access the interior of the Genesis Chamber, she reveals that her program had been used to produce clones for the wealthy so that they might live forever. "The Phantom Zone" During the assault on Kandor City, Jax stays behind to retrieve her Codex. Meeting Nyssa-Vex on the way, Jax sends the Codex on while revealing to Nyssa that she is in fact a clone produced using Jax's Codex. Season 2 "Light-Years From Home" Sometime between the battle for Kandor and the time Adam Strange returns to Krypton, Jax's right eye has been gouged out by Lyta-Zod in Bokos. When Adam does return, Jax is sent by Mama Zed to get him off the street and to safety, which she does by knocking him out and escorting him to their secret hideout. She later tries to dissuade Nyssa-Vex from searching for her father Daron-Vex, but is ultimately unsuccessful. When Sagitari arrive at Jax's hideout, brought there with information from Mama Zed, Jax grabs the Codex before fleeing with Val-El down a secret passage concealed via hologram, leaving Adam Strange behind to cover their escape. She then heads with Val-El to the Hypersonic Orbital Tether leading to Wegthor. "Ghost In The Fire" Jax-Ur, now on Wegthor with Val-El, attends his rallying speech to the Resistance. When Nyssa-Vex returns however, Jax treats her with suspicion even after having taken Nyssa under her wing previously. Despite this, Jax assures Nyssa that they will get her son back from General Zod and that she'll be fed and cared for among the Resistance, although Jax places a guard on Nyssa to keep constant watch for treachery. "Will To Power" Using intelligence from Nyssa-Vex, Jax manages to successfully raid a Sagitari convoy, acquiring supplies and captives with zero casualties. Despite this victory, Jax continues to have Nyssa surveilled, and she pulls Val-El aside to talk. Jax again expresses her concern to Val that Nyssa's intel was far to fortuitous to be in good faith, that she suspects treachery, but Val insists that the victory could not have happened without Nyssa and that she should go easy. Jax later supplies Val-El with intelligence gleaned from the captured prisoners of war, using them to formulate a plan to retake the Space Elevator. She mobilizes the Resistance for action. "Danger Close" ]] Jax and Val-El give a speech to the Resistance, saying that the war is not over yet. She formulates a plan with Val to finally march on the Space Elevator when Adam Strange suddenly arrives via his Zeta Beam. Later, she uses her Codex to create a genetic bomb designed to wipe out every Sagitari on Wegthor, and gives it to Araame for detonation only at her command. She then oversees the battle for the Space Elevator from the command room, but it quickly goes awry, the code sequence failing and the stolen oxygenators being filled with poison that begins to kill the entire attacking force. In response, she orders Araame to detonate the "Codex Weapon", but Araame reports that the detonator has failed. Angry, Jax hurries to get her Codex only to notice that it is gone, and Val-El reveals that he stole it and gave it to Nyssa-Vex. "A Better Yesterday" 's peace summit by Val-El]] Jax-Ur harangues Val-El over giving away her Codex. She insists that they had been betrayed and needed the weapon to fight General Zod, making Val realize that Nyssa-Vex was a traitor. Araame later informs Jax that Primus Lyta-Zod requests a meeting, and Jax has Araame stand by. Val insists that they attend the meeting, but Jax objects on the basis that Lyta gouged out her eye the last time they met with Lyta in Bokos. Even so, Val manages to convince Jax to agree due to the possibility of using Lyta to expose General Zod. 's Sagitari]] At the summit, Jax laughs at Lyta's proposal of complete surrender, and begins to become enraged as Lyta continues about the Rebels needing to work with Zod, that they will crush the Resistance if they refuse. Jax's replacement eye begins to glow as she screams "no deal", her eye turning into a laser beam that slices through the enemy Sagitari. She then assaults Lyta and takes her captive, intending to use her as leverage against General Zod. When Zod, under Seg's orders, contacts Lyta, Jax shows up with Lyta as a hostage and orders Zod to withdraw his troops from Wegthor within the hour, else she would kill Lyta. Leaving Lyta under guard, Jax walks with Araame, glad that they still have access to Kandor's broadcast system (using Lyta's identification codes) so that they can broadcast her execution if General Zod doesn't cooperate. She is interrupted by an angry Val-El, but Jax responds that this is exactly how to turn everyone against Zod. If Zod stops the invasion to save his mother, he loses the Sagitari, who value loyalty to Krypton above all else. If he lets his mother die, he will look like another "Daron", a tyrant trying to stay in power, losing the people. Val still insists that he won't support her, at which point Jax has several rebels take him into custody. General Zod then contacts her and asks to see Lyta, which Jax allows on the condition that they not use coded language, saying that Val's word ensures Lyta's safety (despite Val being in custody). 's throat in front of all of Krypton via Kandor's broadcasting system]] Halfway through their talk, Zod's communications cut out and Jax becomes concerned. Araame reports that the Sagitari have entered the Space Elevator, but Jax orders Lyta to be taken back to her cell until they hear back from Zod. Adam and Kem arrive however with news about a detachment of Sagitari lying in ambush in the tunnels, saying that the ones boarding the Space Elevator were decoys, and so she once again taps into the Kandor broadcasting system to not only call Zod a liar and a betrayer, but to literally cut open Lyta's throat on screen. "In Zod We Trust" ]] Visibly shaken, Jax-Ur attempts to rally the rebels to take advantage of General Zod's weakened position but is interrupted by Val-El, accusing her of barbarism and of destroying any hope for peace. Jax justifies herself, saying it was war, and that it has shown Zod to be weak. Jax asserts that when they win, the people of Krypton will thank her, but she begins to lose the support of the rebels when Val explains her actions as a "tactical error", turning the people away from them when the rebels rely on the people for recruits and supplies. Val brands her as just another tyrant, and her own rebels turn against her, removing her from power and returning it to Val. Jax, along with Araame, are then imprisoned. In prison, Araame says that Val treats Jax like a pupil, even taking her bionic eye, in response to which Jax angrily shoves Araame up against a wall and labels Val as brilliant, only that he hasn't lived under the oppression of the Voice of Rao or Daron-Vex, and simply doesn't understand the world like she does. She says she didn't start Black Zero because she wanted to, but because no one else would, and when Araame reaffirms her faith in Jax, Jax begins to pull a concealed weapon from the flesh of her arm. She kills her guards and escapes. With Araame's help, they steal gravity bombs and place them around the Space Elevator base station to destroy it. As they leave however, Val, Adam Strange, and Kem arrive to intercept them, Val shooting and killing Araame. Val manages to convince Jax to stand down, and so Jax gives him the trigger to the bombs, leaving the choice to him for the first time. She says she never wanted Val to make the hard choices, that she always has, but not anymore; now it is his turn to make the difficult decisions. Val eventually decides to detonate the bomb, and Jax watches on with a smile as Val takes a stand against General Zod, detonating it right in front of Zod's face over video communication. After the explosion, Val banishes Jax from the rebellion, but allows her to go where she would. Personality Despite her tough exterior, Jax is a kind woman who only wants what is best for those around her. She hates lies and betrayal and doesn't hesitate to kill anyone who betrays her. Her closeness to her mentor, Val-El is seen to be as close as father and daughter. She also develops a maternal bond with Nyssa-Vex, the mother of Val's great-grandson, Cor-Vex Jor-El as she is seen to take her former friend Daron-Vex's daughter under her wing after revealing Nyssa is a clone of the original Nyssa. Six months after Seg's disappearance, Jax with Val, Nyssa, and Mama Zed are seen fighting back against Zod's forces. In this time, Jax has become close to Nyssa and her son. This bond runs so deep that Jax worries about the pair when Nyssa goes to find her father in Bokos and leaves the baby with Mama Zed. Trivia *This is the first version of Jax-Ur to be female, physically resembling physical traits of both the most well-known version of Jax-Ur and his female lieutenant, Mala. Appearances Season 1 *"Savage Night" *"Hope" *"The Phantom Zone" Season 2 *"Light-Years From Home" *"Ghost In The Fire" *"Will To Power" *"Danger Close" *"A Better Yesterday" *"In Zod We Trust" References Category:Female Characters Category:Science Guild Category:Black Zero Category:Villains